The present disclosure relates generally to audio and hearing aid devices and, more specifically, to devices and systems for monitoring hearing loss and/or comprehension of users.
The wearable hearing aid device is traditionally based on a customized hardware device that the hearing impaired persons wear around or in their ears. Because hearing loss is highly personal, traditional hearing aid devices can require special adjustment (or “tuning”) from time to time or may be based on a single medical diagnosis or may be calibrated on a specific testing event. However, resetting or tuning of the hearing aid can be time consuming and expensive, and proper adjustment may be difficult. Additionally, people who have hearing loss may not know how severe their loss is, or how it progresses over time. Thus, a user of the hearing aid may not know that the tuning should be performed.